The Truth in the Name, Loveless!
by Randizzle666
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what would happen it Seimei came back, with an evil plan. And what if Ritsuka finally found his sacrifice and learned what loveless truly means! well heres the story so please read! Yaoi, violence, and lemon in later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own loveless!**

A/N: hey yall this i a fixed up chapter to my story thanks to Katreda so i hope you like it!

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Prelude(sp?)

_**His Thoughts!**_

Loveless; to be one without love, loneliness. Oh,

how I hate my name, my true name. It was preordained, given to me before my

birth. Well, I pretty much fit my name almost perfectly. Soubi Agatsuma,

Beloved to be loved by all; he's the fighter unit to my big brother Seimei. My

brother died 6 years ago, burned to death in my chair, in my classroom at my

old school.

His death caused my mother to go insane and constantly abuse me. She calls me

a monster. She thinks that I replaced her precious son and did something

horrible to him. She always blames me for Seimei's death. My father became a

basic stranger to us; he's never home and stays at work almost 24/7. It must

be killing him inside to see his beloved wife like this, and to hear and see

all the things she does to me when he's not around. He's like an empty shell

of his past self.

I myself lost all my memories of my previous life before my brother's murder

and about 2 years ago I remembered it all, but against all my worst fears, it

didn't change me one bit. I'm still the same person I was 2 years ago; I just

simply rememberer it all now. Well, most of it anyway, some parts are still a

little fuzzy or simply not there. Katsukosensei told me not to worry about it,

that they may never come back and to tell the truth, I could really care

less.

Now I'm in the 11th grade, I have some god friends. Soubi is here to watch

over me. I really care for him but nothing past close brotherly love. It may

have been more than that a few years ago, but it's different now for the both

of us. He was left to me by my brother Seimei to protect me only.

I wish I new where my true partner was, my very own fighter. Sure, I've made

a bond with my older brother, Seimei, but I wish I had my own sometimes, though I'm

just as happy with the way it is with Soubi and all, even though I'm always

alone, even in a large crowd or surrounded by friends and family. But when I

was 16, my life took a fast turn...

* * *

Hey so i hope you liked it! please let me no!The next chapter is fixed up to!So until next time!

JaNe!


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

_**I do not own loveless just this story line!**_

A/N: This is a slightly fixed up chapter that I got help with from Katreda--bows in respect-- with great thanks by the way! Well here it is!

Now i hope you like it! _ENJOY_!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_The Change!_

Ritsuka was running as fast as he could home. He was late again, much more than usual, and 

could only pray that his mother hasn't noticed yet. When he

arrived home, the house was dark. "Too dark", thought Ritsuka as he crept into

the eerily quiet home. As he tip toed up the stairs, he was stopped when he

heard a twisted, and yet at the same time, calm voice call out his name, so he

looked up to see his mother smiling down at him from the top of the painfully

steep steps. The look in her wild eyes made him cringe.

"You are far too late Ritsu", she said as she began to sway back and forth as

if in a trance. "Looks like I will have to punish you, you DEMON!" she yelled

as she grabbed Ritsuka by his hair and threw him roughly into the wall. She

then began to kick and beat the teenager for what seemed like hours, even

though it only lasted a hour in reality. He huddled into a ball to take the

beating instinctively. Ritsuka knew that at 16 years old, he should be able to

fight her off, but he could never work up the internal fortitude to do just

that. He loved his mother, or at least he knew he should no matter

what...right? Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his arm and risked a glance

only to see her holding a steak knife. "Must have had steak for supper"

thought Ritsuka in a fleeting thought before more pain cut through his abused,

shattered body.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Misaki (Ritsuka's mother)

abandonned her child and walked into her room, leaving Ritsuka to rise up from

the floor and stumble to his room. He only collapsed onto his bed, not even

bothering to clean up the blood that was seeping from his cuts on his arms.

Hours later, Ritsuka awoke to someone gently shaking him awake. In fear that

his mother has come back for more and not wanting to anger her, he stiffly sat

up. However, the person he saw when looked over caused to freeze on the spot.

"Hello, little brother" said a deep, honey voice. He believed he would

never hear that voice again, yet it wasn't the case. "SSeimei?" the black

haired teen said timidily. Seimei smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. Now, before anything else, let's get you cleaned up. You had it rough

tonight." So Seimei grabbed an aid kit nearby and began to work on the

wounded boy while all Ritsuka could do was to stare in wonder at the older

male he has thought dead all these years. When he finished, Seimei sat back

beside his little brother and gave him a warm loving smile.

It was Ritsuka who spoke first. "How... I mean,um... What are you doing

here?"

Seimei sat as if in thought of his answer for a second, then finally answered

truthfully. "I came back to get my Sentouki so we may take over Sepimal

Moon. I only came here to see you on a fleeting thought, but I must not stay

long. Soubi is waiting." and at that moment, from the window, Soubi walked

in. That Soubi, however, was different. His eyes were cold and inhuman, almost

like a robot, and his face was set in a stoic mask. The warm Fighter Ritsuka

knew was not there at the moment, almost as if he was brainwashed completely

or that he lost his memories just like Ritsuka had once... that only thought

of it brought tears to the young Sacrifice. Has Soubi forgotten him too?

Ritsuka looked back and forth between the two and then his eyes moved to the

floor in defeat. Seimei's voice drew the slightly confused Neko's eyes to

him "And I brought you a warning... If you dare to get into my way, you will

DIE sooner than I have planned for you. But don't get me wrong, little one.

Just because we are related doesn't mean I will spare you... All fighters and

their sacrifices who stand a chance of beating me Will Die!" His voice

suddenly lost all its warmth and caring to turn cold, dangerous and dare I say

it evil. This caused a shiver of fear to make its way down Ritsuka's spine.

Suddenly understanding what his brother meant, Ritsuka quickly scurried away,

eyes wide and his body quaking in fear.

Seeing this, a cold and icy smirk formed on Seimei's lips. He slowly rose

from the bed to stand beside Soubi, and Ritsuka now realized that the older

boy was now earless. Draping his arm around Soubi, who in turn accepted the

embrace, Seimei said "Well little one, the next time we meet face to face

will be your assured death. Ja!" Then out the window, they both disappeared,

Seimeis maniacal laughter in their wake.

Shakily, Ritsuka closed and locked his window before quickly going into a

troubled sleep, only to have to think over to nights events in the morning. He

did not know yet that he would meet a young man who wwould change his life for

the better, or for the worst! But either way, his life would change and

several dramatic events would occur in the Battles and war yet to come! 

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Well there it is! and please tell me what you think! and if there is still some thing off that niether of us caught please feel free to tell me! The next chapter may take a while but it'll but up i promise...im a little stumped at the moment! well until next time...

JaNe!!


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! ASAP!

**Important please read!**

**I just received a review that I sort of in a way knew was coming! Basically because I wrote that chapter at like 3 in the morning after being up for nearly 30 hours, after a big test, work and all that jazz! And I've just been to 'hoppin' lol! To double check it! Gomen, Gomen! –bows, bows--**

**Oh and to ****Amirrel**** the person that sent it no worries im glad you told me straight out I really appreciate it THANK YOU!!!!**

**Anyway, I REALLY need someone to beta my stories for me please so if your willing to help me then please let me know! I would really appreciate it! Yeah because I'm horrible at spelling, and I need a little help in some other areas! Like advice or and other persons POV on it! Stuff like that always makes a story better!**

**So if you can help let me know!!!!!!!**

**Ja!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! ****–bows head–!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Outting!

Disclaimer: i do not own Loveless only this story line!

A/N: hey ya'll, well here's the next chapter to my story now betaread by Kai's Kitty! A million thanks to you my friend! now here's chapter 3. I hope you likey and yes its longer this time around!

* * *

Chapter 2:

_A Outting with friends!_

Violet eyes opened hoping that last nights events were only a horrible  
dream;  
That Seimei wasn't back, turned in to a sadistic bastard with Soubi  
by his  
side, and changed completely. He wished his life wasn't  
threatened...but  
sadly as his hazy mind began to clear, the harsh truth was slapped in  
to his  
face. The bandages that Seimei had placed over his wounds were still  
there not  
to mention his muddy foot prints on his carpet.

"Better clean this mess up before mom sees them becomes mad again."  
Ritsuka thought numbly. He rose sorely from the bed to clean up the  
carpet,  
trying to ignore the pain that his body was going through in protest.  
Almost  
every muscle in his body was stiff. Damn his mother and her constant  
beatings.

When he was finished, he heard the ring tone of the cell phone he  
borrowed  
the other day from Yayoi. "Mushi Mushi" Ritsuka says answering the  
phone, his  
voice a little thick and husky from the soreness.

"Ritsukakun, its Yuiko. I wanted to know if you would go to the mall.  
Then  
maybe roller skating with me and Yayoi?" asked the busty pink haired  
girl on  
the other end.

Ritsuka sighed and answered. "I don't think s..."

"Oh please we haven't been able to hang out in forever! you have to  
come!  
Please!" Yuiko sounded like she was about to cry.

"Fine I'll meet you at the park…"

"At 9 o'clock." finished the girl before she hung up. Ritsuka's  
shoulders  
slumped in defeat, before moving to get dressed. He decided on wearing  
a black  
tshirt, dark blue pants and a black H.I.M hood.

"Maybe a day out will take my mind off these things". Thought the  
young  
neko staring at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pretty much  
unharmed, well all exept the bruise on his lower left cheek from being  
thrown  
to the wall and the scratch below his left eye.

Sighing once again, he went downstairs to see his mother is making  
Breakfast and setting the table. Taking a deep breath Ritsuka stepped  
in to  
the kitchen, hoping that this morning nothing would be a damned test.  
He  
really wasn't feeling ok to deal with his mother's crap.

"Good morning Ritsuka. Here's you breakfast." Said the disturbingly  
chipper  
Misaki, smiling brightly at her son. "Mornin'. " came a short reply.  
The  
blackhaired boy sat wearily down at the table, eyeing his crazy mother,  
Trying  
and failing to think of something to get out of this. He looked at his  
mother  
once again to find her looking back at him expectantly. He reached down  
to his  
food but then at the last minute got an idea. He grabbed his stomach  
gently,  
rubbing it. "I'm sorry Okkasan but I'm not feeling well, I'm really not  
hungry. I think I would have only some milk and then gonna go to the  
mall with  
my friends." He said praying this lie would work. The Violeteyed boy  
looked up  
at his mother awaiting her answer.

Misaki sits there for a second simply staring at Ritsuka blindly,  
causing her  
son to squirm but luckily it went unnoticed. Then a small smile graced  
her  
dark features. "Sure honey. I'll put your breakfast in the fridge for  
later  
then."

She had finally spoken after a good 5 minutes, so she turned and began  
to put  
all the food she had gotten for her blackhaired boy ready in the  
fridge, now  
completely ignoring him like he didn't exist as usual.

Before she could change her mind, Ritsuka quickly rose from the table  
and  
left the house. He sighed in relief when he made it safely outside.  
Placing  
his hood over his head and zipping up the front to shield himself from  
the  
harsh wind, he began his 30 minutes walk to the park, where would meet  
the  
others.

Soon he was in the park which seemed oddly empty. "Probably from the  
cold."  
The teen thought as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
After walking in silence for a while he came to a familiar place that  
held  
painful yet pleasant memories for the cat boy. After all this was the  
place  
that He and Soubi had fought, not to mention the place he had his first  
kiss.

Just thinking about it brought tears to the violeteyed teen's eyes.  
Quickly  
he turned away and saw Yuiko and Yayoi standing by a tree; bare of  
leaves,  
waving vigorously to him.

"Ritsukakun over here!" yelled the smiling pink haired girl standing  
next to  
a slightly taller black haired boy named Yayoi looking highly  
perplexed. Most  
likely he wanted to spend some time alone with his major crush. Ritsuka  
gave a  
small smile and with a shrug began to walk towards his friends.

"Hey, Yayoikun, Yuikochan. So let'shis shopping trip underway. Shall  
we?"  
Said the solemn eared been giving a small smile for his friends.

"Hai, come on Yayoikun." came Yuiko's singsong voice as she hiked her  
arms  
with the two boys and began to drag them as they all walk.

Ritsuka used this time to evaluate his friends and how they have  
changed over  
the years.

Yuiko hadn't really gotten any taller than her original 5 '4", maybe  
about  
11 1/2" taller, but no more. Her hair was shorter to shoulder length  
and  
framed her face. The only difference was she had gained a more womanly  
figure,  
filling out in all the right places with a nice looking amount of  
muscle from  
her track workouts. All in all she was very beautiful even though she  
was a  
little ditzy and loud.

Yayoi on the other hand has changed quite a lot, mostly in height.  
He went from the 5' 2" he was in when they were 12 to a full on 5' 6".  
His  
hair was shorter, about to his shoulder blades, with a choppy cut  
style. He  
had also finally lost his small sicklybuilt frame, for a more lean and  
lithe  
body though he was still skinny, but he was really happy to have  
finally  
gotten taller than Yuiko.

Ritsuka gasped and almost fell over as Yuiko came to an abrupt halt.  
She spanned and looks slightly up to Ritsuka from his 5' 7" to ask "Why  
don't you call Soubisan? We can hang out and use his car instead of  
walk."

Ritsuka's features turned in to a pained face before rapidly  
disappearing,  
hiding it with small smile. This act caused Yayoi to raise a puzzled  
eyebrow  
in confusion, but choosing not to voice it, but waiting for the answer.

"No it's all right; Soubi and I had a falling out of sorts.  
He...um...he  
won't be around anymore." The taller blackhaired teen explained with a  
soft  
and calm voice.

Yuiko's eyes widened in surprise. She blinked a couple of times,  
completely  
stunned. Yayoi spoke up first to save Yuiko from her stunned silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ritsukakun, we won't talk about it if you don't want."  
he  
said gently.

"Thanks Yayoikun, Now…" he said, turning to the now slightly  
recovered  
Yuiko, "No worries Yuikochan! It's all good. Let's just get going  
andhe  
shopping." He continued walking ahead leaving his two friends to catch  
up,  
Yuiko with shaking her head to clear it up from the previous thoughts  
in her  
mind

When they got to the mall, Yayoi quickly lead the others to a cell  
phone  
store. "What are we doing here, didn't you just buy a new cell last  
week?"  
asked a curious Yuiko, walking around the shop to look at all the  
different  
types of phones.

"Yeah, but we're here to get one for Ritsuka."

The said boy's eyes widen at the statement, turning to give his shorter  
friend a questioning glare "Why?" Was his simply stated.

"Well..." started the guilty looking male, moving his eyes to the  
ground,  
finding it suddenly very interesting "I did drop your other one in to  
the  
pond, officially breaking it and now you have to use my father's cheep  
spare."

He finished, finally moving his Slate black eyes to look into Ritsuka's  
rare  
violet one's silently asking for forgiveness.

"I already told you I didn't mind...plus I don't have the money to buy  
a new  
one, so why are we here?"

"I'm going to buy you one, so hurry up and pick one, whatever one you  
want so  
we can go." came the reply as Yayoi gently pushed Ritsuka's back in the  
direction of the latest cell phones."But...""No buts, hurry up and  
look!"  
commanded Yayoi turning and walking away before Ritsuka can utter a  
single  
word, yelling over his shoulder "And price doesn't matter."

So reluctantly Ritsuka moved to find a cell to his liking. After  
looking  
around for a while, he saw a phone that for some reason really  
attracted him.  
So he moved closer to look at it. He was surprised to see it was a new  
brand  
of IPhone called LOVE+. Seemingly out of no where a cute Auburnhaired  
store  
clerk popped up. "This is the latest model, and I may add it suits you  
best."  
She announced cheerfully to the cateared teen.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well, I suggest you get it, it has all the latest features; you can  
surf the  
web from any location, download music and videos, and take amazing  
pictures,  
check the weather, sports and watch satellite T.V., and anything else  
you can  
think of."

Ritsuka sighed and was about to decline when Yayoi came over giving the  
clerk  
his fathers Master card saying "He'll take it, And I'm not taking no  
for an  
answer." he said sensing his friend's coming protest.

Ritsuka frowned at his so called best friend before following the nice  
woman  
to the front desk to get the phone.

"What color would you like..." she asked, motioning to all the choices.

"We have Silver, Red, Dark Blue, and Jet Black."

"Jet Black" was the almost immediate answer. "Very well, here you go"

She said with a smile, handing Ritsuka the cell phone. "Oh by the way,  
my  
name's Yokaza Saka, if you ever need anything I'm almost always  
here." She  
said, turning to leave.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Aoyagi Ritsuka." she said over her  
shoulder  
as she closed the door that said 'employees only!' leaving Ritsuka to  
stare  
dumbly at the closed door.

"Maybe she got my name from Yayoi or Yuiko." He thought, choosing to  
ignore  
the weirdness.

"Oh, I love you phone good choice" cooed Yuiko as Ritsuka activated it  
when  
they left the store and the odd girl behind.  
"Yeah, I guess" Ritsuka said absently.

"So that's why you said price doesn't matter." Said Ritsuka, looking  
up at  
Yayoi after he put his phone in to his pocket not bothering to check it  
out.  
"Cuz it's at your step father's expense not your own."

Yayoi blushed, making a deep contrast against his pale skin and  
nodded.

"Well, it's nothing important, Yuiko what's your choice to go to  
next?"

"Um...clothes, lets go buy some new clothes" she finished off with a  
squeal,  
jumping from joy and dashing off to the nearest cloths store.

The two boys groaned and both at the same time thought; "oh great…"  
before  
following their hyper active friend. They spent the rest of the day  
going from  
store to store; buying books, clothes, games, and most important of all  
load  
and loads of dipping. By 2pm when they were done shopping, Yuiko had 8  
different bags, Yayoi had 6 different bags, and Ritsuka had only 3  
different  
bags.

They all decided to take their shopping bags home before going to the  
Roller  
Rink, where their rendezvous was at 3:30pm. So they all split off and  
head  
home to put their stuff away. Ritsuka was hoping all the way that his  
mother  
won't see him, and was planning to sneak in the house some how, his  
mind  
racing.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well there you go...and its even longer that my last 2, i hope you enjoyed, and no worries soon well be meeting a very interestinf person who will change Ritsukas life forever, and set in motion the events that will inevitably lead to the end of our story!

Please Review and tell me what you think! Please no flames but constructive critacism is wanted!

Until next time!

JaNe!


	5. Chapter 5 aUTHORS nOTE!

**AN: Okies people sorry for the long time it took me to update this story... Ok I'm going to be honest with you... For one I sorta forgot about me having a story on the web, so yeah sorry about that. Second I couldn't for the life of me think of how to continue it from the last point I had it at. and Third when I did remember about the story and went to write about it I couldn't find the note book I had it in. **

**Cuz like I write the story in a note book first, transfer it to the computer, have my cousin double check it then I send it to my Beta for one final go over, ya no? I just seems to be smarter that way to me even tho it takes some time to finish so that I can officially post it! ... So there you have it.**

**I'm currently typing it up on the computer as we speak. well... I'm doing it on the schools computer cuz they have Microsoft Ofice Word thingy and Its really cool like it checks my grammer and spelling and stuff so yeah...and I'm to lazy and poor to buy it for my own, so then that means I can only type it up 5 days outta the week .!**

**So again I say... I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! And feel terrible for taking so long and letting your readers down.**

**So GOMEN for it. Well thanks for reading my little Authors Note! And let me know what you say in response.**

**Oh and I'm sorta stuck on what to do and don't really like the 4th chapter I have written up... so like if you have any good ideas for how Ritsuka and his fighter are to meet please let me know like should they meet at the skating rink, or like the park like the part with Soubi and him and there first battle at the park or what? PLAESE if you gots any iteas let me know.**

**Well until next time my Lovely readers!**

**Love you all!**

**JANE!**

**--bows head respectfully--**


End file.
